Building Konoha
by Kalira69
Summary: Building their new village is a lot of work, but Orochimaru never regrets chasing his childhood dream with his oldest friends. Today, however, he's taking the day from diplomacy and infrastructure for some training and games with a couple of the village children. (Generation swap; Sannin as Konoha Founders.)


Written for Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, for the spaces 'generation swap' on Board A & 'childhood friends/enemies' on Board B.

I am also tossing this in for Founders Week, Day 4: generation swap.

I . . . have never written a generation swap and it always feels faintly odd to me, I wouldn't have thought I could do it. Then bb!Madara trotted into my head with one of these scenes and . . . the story unfolded. I never thought I could write something like it, perhaps, but I am fond of how it turned out all the same.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me to this alone!" Tsunade whined, and Orochimaru snorted, pushing her firmly away. "The diplomatic letters _alone_. . ."

Orochimaru had a sudden vision of horrors; Tsunade was a far warmer person that he was by nature but her temper. . . "You can leave those for me to handle tomorrow." he said, pushing his hair back with one hand and slanting a look at his best friend. "_You_ get to handle the Daimyo, though." he added, lip curling.

The relieved smile that had spread over Tsunade's face at his volunteering to handle the diplomatic dispatches grew wicked and sharp at the reminder. "With pleasure." she all but hissed.

Orochimaru smiled, smothered a laugh. The Daimyo had _opinions_ on ladies, and kunoichi in particular. Opinions that had made him very unpopular with Tsunade - and with most kunoichi of Orochimaru's acquaintance, for that matter. Orochimaru's mother, were she still around, would no doubt have had . . . quite the commentary on the man.

Assuming she wouldn't just have poisoned him.

Orochimaru's mother had not been a terrifically tolerant woman.

"Oh, get on with you." Tsunade said, shoving him playfully and nearly knocking him off his feet. She _would_ have, if he wasn't so used to both her and Jiraiya; bracing himself and swaying with their friendly thumps and shoves was second nature. "Leave me to the politics and the paperwork all alone. . ."

"I believe Jiraiya is still in the village." Orochimaru offered, carefully adjusting his sleeve so as not to look Tsunade in the eye and probably laugh in her face.

Helpful Jiraiya could frequently be . . . but not in the new village offices, and not usually in actually getting work done. Though his talents for reading people and wheedling his way into their good graces - _somehow_; he was an obnoxious, loud man who shouldn't have been a tenth as charming as he somehow managed to be when he really tried - was quite useful, and Orochimaru would be relying on them when sending him off with the dispatches once they were _complete_.

"You _horrid_ snake!" Tsunade snapped, but she was laughing. She punched his arm hard enough to make it throb, then leaned against him comfortably. Orochimaru curled an arm around her and leaned into her in return as they made their way back into the growing village from the training fields closer to the outskirts.

He smiled as he took in the streets and the buildings, those lived in and those still being built - Tsunade's eldest nephews were eagerly helping with that; Tobirama with logistics and Hashirama with actual construction, with his startling and powerful kekkai genkai - and felt a warm flush of pride and satisfaction. It had been _difficult_, and Orochimaru had needed every scrap of trickery and outright intimidation he could muster - he _still_ hadn't wheedled it out of Tsunade how she'd gotten her clan to acquiesce to the peace - and Jiraiya sneaking around and digging up all manner of dirt and applying pressure, but. . .

It was by far worth all the work they had put into it to come this far, Orochimaru thought with a pleased hum. Though there was still much to do to realise the vision they had dreamed up together as children.

"Have a pleasant day of work." Orochimaru said peaceably as they neared the village centre, and watched Tsunade's pretty face twist into a scowl with amusement.

She made a rude gesture, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your day off, even if you probably _will_ just spend it in your lab." she said with fond warmth. "Remember to spend some time with your husband, too, while he's home again." she reminded with a crooked smile.

Orochimaru grinned. "I fully intend to take advantage of . . . his being home." he countered with a meaningful arch of one brow.

Tsunade snorted and they parted ways; Orochimaru turned his feet towards home while Tsunade continued towards the heart of the village and the Tower.

* * *

"But- I'm not supposed to go there." Madara said warily, swallowing, remembering the warnings about his eyes and the acquisitive, curious scientist who was such a powerful figure in their new home. In power _over_ their new home.

Tobirama scowled. "Do you really think my Auntie's _best friend_ is going to hurt you?" he demanded, arms crossed.

Madara wavered. "No." he admitted. And even if it was likely . . . he knew Tobirama - or Hashirama, though busy elsewhere today - wouldn't let him come to any harm with their family, or with. . .

"Come on then! He's _so_ smart and he said he figured out a new jutsu and he'd teach me today!" Tobirama clasped his wrist and dragged him onwards, and Madara . . . let himself be pulled, flushing a little when Tobirama tangled their fingers together. "_Besides_," Tobirama added as they trotted through the village streets, "Orochi-sensei _built_ this village, along with Auntie, and they did it to _protect_ people," he said authoritatively, "he wouldn't hurt any of us who live here, who are _part_ of Konoha."

Madara nodded, feeling a little more settled still.

"Especially not anyone as young as us." Tobirama added, rolling his eyes. "Here!"

Madara eyed the house, set back in a surprisingly lush garden, warily, but Tobirama didn't give him a chance to pause as he continued right up to the door. He sighed. Tobirama might be less . . . flaily and loud than his brother, but Madara was beginning to think the impetuous habit of just _dragging people along_ was a Senju _thing_.

Maybe that was what had happened with the village, too, he thought, and Tobirama's Auntie had dragged _her_ best friend along like Hashirama hauled Madara into things all the time. Not that he couldn't evade the dratted loud Senju, of course, but. . .

The door opened before them and Madara looked up into inhuman golden eyes, and . . . suddenly wondered why his clan were so frightened, why they spoke of this man so, warned the younger ones with such fierce insistence. The slit-pupilled eyes were intense and a little strange - as was the way he moved; Madara had watched him practising before, and frankly wished he could grow into a style so graceful and fluid himself, it was amazing - but warm as he smiled at Tobirama, then Madara, inviting them inside.

Madara relaxed even more as they were brought in and given tea . . . though the tea had less to do with it than watching Tobirama somewhat poutily argue jutsu with Orochimaru. He seemed amused - and fond - more than anything, and conceded when Tobirama made a particularly good point with slightly bigger smiles or little inclinations of his head.

Tobirama all but _bounced_ as Orochimaru detailed a complex-sounding jutsu that mimicked storm winds - Madara couldn't make out from the explanation whether it was actually a fuuton or a suiton by nature - which he promised to teach Tobirama. Madara eyed him, seeing the resemblance to Hashirama as he so rarely did, and almost missed Orochimaru's attention turning to _him_.

He straightened quickly, eyes widening, and Orochimaru smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid katon are not my strongest suit." Orochimaru observed evenly, and Madara bristled.

"I'm an Uchiha! I don't need any help with katon!" he snapped.

Orochimaru arched one inky brow and Madara swallowed thickly, remembering who he was shouting at - one of Konoha's _founders_, one of the strongest shinobi in the _world_. He opened his mouth - to apologise, maybe?

"Certainly, however could I think otherwise." Orochimaru said dryly, lips quirking. "A few fuuton tricks might increase your efficacy as a . . . _firepower_ on the battlefield, however, if you would care to learn. . ."

Madara fidgeted, embarrassed. Tobirama caught his hand again and squeezed gently, giving him an encouraging look when he peeked over. He looked back up at Orochimaru and nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama, of course." he said, then- "Please, Orochimaru-sama." he added, aware it would be more than reasonable if Orochimaru declined to teach him anything - he was no one to Orochimaru, and then he had been impulsively _rude_ on top of that. He could hardly just _expect_ to be given the honour - and the _help_ \- of one of Konoha's own founders teaching him.

Orochimaru's expression tilted into a smile. "Certainly." he said easily, surprising Madara, his voice soft.

Tobirama bounced a little on the balls of his feet as he rose and tugged Madara alongside him. They followed Orochimaru away from the comfortable cushions and their mostly-drunk, still lukewarm tea, and he led them through into a large, open courtyard at the heart of the house.

Madara found himself a little giddy with excitement too, despite his best efforts to remain calm, as Orochimaru walked Tobirama carefully through the promised jutsu, started him off practising the seals and required kata, then turned to him. Madara made every effort to pay attention, eyes following the seals and fixing them along with the explanations - simple, calm, and easy - in his mind.

After learning several jutsu to Orochimaru's satisfaction, and being put through practising them, it occurred to Madara. . .

Orochimaru was . . . _fun_, he thought, startled into missing his dodge and catching a spray of water in the face. He spluttered and Tobirama giggled. Orochimaru swept a sharp gaze over them, assessing, but not interfering.

Madara scowled and then grinned wickedly as he used one of the fuuton jutsu Orochimaru had taught him - it was a bit much for getting the water off him, and left his hair horribly tangled and his clothes askew, but it _also_ sped across and sent Tobirama tumbling off his feet with a startled yelp. Madara laughed and Tobirama huffed as he scrambled to his feet, eyes narrowing.

"Do keep it to jutsu that won't destroy my house. Or each other." Orochimaru warned dryly, and Madara flushed, thinking better of the jutsu he had been about to use and choosing a lighter flame instead.

He was startled when a winding serpent formed of rocky earth lunged up from almost beneath his feet and coiled, lightning-quick, around his ankles, tripping him up. Tobirama almost suffered the same fate, but he was quicker, getting himself off the ground before the jutsu could make contact.

He shot Madara a thoughtful look, glanced at Orochimaru, then sent a suiton that dissolved parts of the snake. Madara immediately took advantage and broke free, running.

He looked at Tobirama, and they warily nodded to each other before turning towards Orochimaru. He smirked, eyes glinting, and flicked his fingers, beckoning.

He was already moving as their combined jutsu arrowed for his prior position, but his return jutsu was almost . . . gentle. It knocked Madara on his back and sent Tobirama tumbling over him, but they weren't battered or thrown, and he waited, circling them with silent steps, as they scrambled to their feet.

He was still teaching them, Madara realised, leading them around the courtyard and keeping _just_ far enough ahead of them to remain largely unruffled. Then, by turns, he would stop evading and catch them - or nearly; sometimes they managed to escape - with a strike of his own. He offered suggestions, praise and criticism, even as they ranged up and down the courtyard, jutsu and strikes chewing up the earth and spilling the pond, damaging some of the plants.

It was just . . . _fun_. It was also exhausting, even _trying_ to keep up with the pace Orochimaru set them, though Madara was determined to do so, and didn't even need to glance at Tobirama - or reach for the feel of his chakra so nearby - to be sure he felt the same.

Madara yelped as he was suddenly snatched both out of the path of a jutsu - fuuton, one of Tobirama's, it would have carried his own katon on towards Orochimaru - and off his feet by his collar. His eyes widened because- He could _see_ both-

"Point," a deep voice said, and the grip on him - not painful, only holding him - shifted until he could see white hair and a lazy smile on a calm face, "never trust that your opponent doesn't have backup."

"But-" Tobirama protested, gaze darting between Madara and the man who held him captive.

He gently set Madara back on his feet, and he immediately darted a few steps away, out of easy reach, before neatening his clothes and stealing a glance back at the man. A Hatake, he wore the clan symbol. Orochimaru was married to a Hatake, Madara remembered belatedly.

"Don't forget to allow for overprotective allies, either." Orochimaru said dryly, moving to join them and swaying easily with the gesture when his husband - it must be - slid an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. "Those of your team should know your strengths, when to intervene and when not to - and you must endeavour to learn the same for them - but even those who know each other well occasionally misjudge . . . or allow emotion to cloud their judgement."

"Such as when you summoned up two snakes the size of siege engines to extract me from an undercover mission that went badly even though you knew I was already making my own way out, lovely?"

Orochimaru tilted his head aside, huffing, and his husband laughed, nuzzling his cheek and pressing a fleeting kiss to it. Then he looked at Madara and Tobirama again. "Looking out for your teammates is one of the most important things to remember in the field." he said seriously, and Madara nodded, thinking of his brothers - his best friend. He glanced sideways. Tobirama.

"Actions ruled by a wolf's heart." Orochimaru said, though his tone was soft, not disparaging.

His husband grinned and squeezed him around the waist, pressing him a little closer still. "You say as though you would not wreck any number of armies for your best friend."

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that Tsuna is perfectly capable of wrecking armies with little assistance." Orochimaru teased in return. Madara found that he was smiling a little despite himself. "I do apologise, wolf-heart," Orochimaru added, closing his eyes and leaning his brow against his husband's briefly, looking serene and affectionate, "I lost track of time this afternoon."

"No matter." he waved it off, then turned to look at Madara and Tobirama with a friendly grin. "And are your little pupils remaining for dinner with us?"

Madara looked up at the sky - painted with the colours of sunset and gathering dusk - and stiffened. "Oh! My father-!"

"I suspect they had best be on their way home, particularly Uchiha-kun." Orochimaru said dryly. "I believe you are also expected back?" he directed the question to Tobirama, who looked mulish for a moment, then sighed and mumbled agreement, nodding. Orochimaru stepped away from his husband and drew Tobirama into an embrace, ruffling his already messy hair lightly. "It was good to spend time with you."

"Thank you, Orochi-sensei." Tobirama said warmly, returning the hug and not protesting the mess made of his hair.

"Come back soon. Madara-kun, you are also welcome to return with Tobirama, if you would like." Orochimaru said, smiling, and Madara startled. "Or on your own, if you think your father wouldn't explode over it." he added, with a hint of a smirk, resting a hand on Madara's shoulder.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Madara said sincerely, bowing. "And thank you for today." He'd learned more here today than his tutors at home taught in a week, and a broader base of jutsu which . . . Madara could only think was a good thing, despite his love of katon.

"Certainly." Orochimaru said with another smile, leaning slightly into his husband as he stepped closer again, grinning over Orochimaru's shoulder and sliding his hand over Orochimaru's back. He slanted a fond look at his husband, then walked Tobirama and Madara back through the house to the front door. "Good evening, boys."

"Good evening!" Tobirama waved and seized Madara's hand again as they headed back out into the village proper, though they would have to part ways soon.

Madara glanced at him and hid a grin by ducking his head, squeezing Tobirama's hand just a little tighter.

* * *

"You rather enjoyed teaching them today, didn't you? Playing with them." Sakumo added with a laugh, collecting the dishes from the table.

Orochimaru hummed, lips curving, and retained his cup of tea as Sakumo cleared the table. "I did." he agreed. "It is a pleasure to teach bright young students. And to train them on working together." he added, arching a brow.

Sakumo grinned unrepentantly, and turned Orochimaru's focus to the as-yet-theoretical Academy with another question. Orochimaru frowned thoughtfully and nodded, moving to help - and then, when Sakumo growled playfully and chased him off, merely to linger near where his mate was washing the dishes - as they discussed the problems arising with the plan. They would be resolved, of course, but it would take some time yet.

While the Academy was a pleasant diversion, by the time they retired to the main room once more, curling into the cushions near the irori, Orochimaru's mind had meandered back to the diplomatic dispatches he would be handling on the morrow.

Sakumo kissed his throat and hummed a question, settling back to watch him.

Orochimaru sighed and considered, hands smoothing his yukata down into place. He sighed and turned to his mate, explaining his concerns. There was no one he trusted more - perhaps not even Tsunade - and Sakumo easily offered support and the occasional suggestions as he detailed his problems.

Although sometimes they were less serious suggestions and more distractions to make Orochimaru laugh or leave aside the concerns, those were . . . just as appreciated.

Orochimaru found himself instinctively offering soothing and comfort in turn as Sakumo suddenly snarled, startling him. Although his startlement lasted only for a moment before he realised what had so upset his wolf. Orochimaru smiled slightly, stroking Sakumo's face. "They are well aware _I_ am not available, whatever they say about wishing for one of Konoha's founders." he soothed. "The one stubborn holdout still gave when Tsunade and I reminded them that my husband is a Hatake." He arched a brow, lips tilting into a smirk.

Not that it would have mattered if he _hadn't_, but it made things simpler when they didn't have to break too many potential allies before they even got to the negotiating table.

Sakumo growled, but his lips tugged towards a smile and he inclined his head.

Orochimaru settled back in the cushions again, dropping his hand. Sakumo leaned close, wrapping one hand around Orochimaru's. "Mine." he said softly, not quite a question.

"Always, wolf-heart." Orochimaru soothed, warmed by the affectionate possessiveness, as ever. His needy, adoring wolf.

Sakumo sighed, relaxing further, and they were quiet for a short time.

"So what will you do?" Sakumo asked, nudging their shoulders together.

"About the alliance _arrangement_ requests?" Orochimaru clarified. "Well, there's always Jiraiya." he suggested lightly, with a curl of his lip.

"Jiraiya!" Sakumo blinked, leaning forwards a bit and turning to look at Orochimaru. He cocked his head, frowning. "Doesn't Tsunade want him?"

"Jiraiya?" Orochimaru snickered. "Fried and on a _stick_ maybe," he said lightly, because for all he was their friend, Jiraiya was . . . powerfully grating, at times, "in marriage? _Not hardly_."

"Ah." Sakumo hummed, shifting closer to Orochimaru again with a nuzzling kiss to his cheek and jaw. "Still, do you want to offer up _Jiraiya_?" he asked wryly.

Orochimaru snorted and shuddered. "No." he agreed, leaning into his mate. He hummed thoughtfully, turning over options. "What about. . . A younger set entirely; not us, but . . . family. Remember the young Uzumaki hime?" he said softly, trailing his fingers over Sakumo's thigh as he curled closer.

"Mito-chan?" Sakumo confirmed, and Orochimaru's lips twitched. Perfectly poised little noble lady, all elegance and proper poise, and yet he had no doubt she wouldn't object were she to hear the diminutive. Sakumo had a knack for getting almost anyone to be . . . fond of him. "She and Tobirama hit it off well. . . If her father is so desirous of such an arrangement, perhaps . . . no?"

Orochimaru shook his head again. "No. I think," his lips twitched, "they are - and could be - great friends, but. . ." He thought of the dark-eyed boy who had half-hidden behind Tobirama at his door today, shy and loud by turns, and the fond warmth in Tobirama's manner with him. Their hands tangled together as they walked and the way they meshed chakra when they fought together. "I suspect Tobirama's heart is already leaning elsewhere, for that matter, also. No, I was thinking of Hashirama."

". . .do you think they would suit?" Sakumo said dubiously.

"Hashirama will grow up, and he's not _stupid_, simply . . . foolish. Impulsive." Orochimaru said wryly. "Besides," he reached up and stroked Sakumo's jaw, leaning into him for a soft kiss, "balance between mates is better than a simple game of matching up traits, don't you think?" he murmured against his own mate's mouth with a teasing smile.

A low rumble built in Sakumo's throat, and Orochimaru smiled slowly, putting his tea cup aside and allowing his mate to press him back in the cushions. "I think they could suit quite well, given a little time to grow into one another," he said, even as shivers chased themselves through his body, Sakumo invading his space even further, "he is dreadfully _earnest_, and it seemed to intrigue her when they were visiting. . . It could be rather a neat solution. Sakumo," he added, slightly breathless, "didn't you want to help me figure out these tangled little troubles?"

"_Later._" Sakumo growled, and Orochimaru gasped as sharp teeth grazed his throat, winding his hands into his mate's hair.

"Later." he agreed, catching his breath with a soft cry. "We'll speak to Tsuna tomorrow."

Sakumo pulled roughly at Orochimaru's yukata, and he hissed as he arched up into the touch, fingers tightening in Sakumo's hair and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
